


Minato Yukina-san's mouth does more than singing.

by afangone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PWP, there is no plot literally, this is my first time writing porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangone/pseuds/afangone
Summary: Lisa experiences first hand just what Minato Yukina can do with her mouth.This is just porn.





	Minato Yukina-san's mouth does more than singing.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially was going to write something different but it turned out to be like this, so enjoy i guess.

Yukina had been visiting Lisa’s room for a normal hangout- _slash_ -homework doing session. But now with the homework long forgotten on the table, the two women had found something entirely different and far more entertaining to do.

Yukina kissed Lisa’s collarbone, licking at it, sucking, biting, trying to leave a mark. Lisa just panted and a moan escaped her lips. This urge Yukina to go on, her hand travelled under Lisa’s shirt, tracing the lean stomach. Her other hand groped at Lisa’s ass. Yukina’s hand travelled up, tracing below Lisa’s bra, her eyes pleading at Lisa, asking for permission.

Lisa took Yukina’s hand and glided it up, cupping her breast through the bra, Lisa breathes. “Yukina.. Please.” She said, her voice so low, almost like a whisper. Yukina inhaled a sharp intake of air, and gave Lisa a good squeeze. Her hands traced over the bra, feeling a the hard nipple protruding. Yukina rubbed them through the bra, Lisa let out a moan. “Ah! Yukina!”. Lisa released her hand from Yukina’s back and took off her shirt. And Yukina tried to unclasp her bra, it came off and got thrown to the other side of the room.

Lisa could feel Yukina’s hands roaming her body, exploring it. Yukina drink in the sight of the flustered and squirming Lisa. She sucked at her left breast, licking the nipple and running her tongue in circles. Lisa cried out. This wasn’t their first time, but everytime Yukina does _that_ with her mouth, Lisa loses her mind, after all, that was her weak spot.

Yukina then switched to the other breast, her hand came up, keeping the left breast company, as she attacked the right. Her tongue and teeth mercilessly moves to give Lisa the best sensation possible. Lisa can’t even hold back her pants and moans now. Luckily, no one was home.

Lisa’s hand kept clutching at Yukina’s back and sides, messing up Yukina’s shirt, going under it, and feeling the hot skin of Yukina’s back. She can’t hold it back anymore. _She needs to be fucked, **now.**_ “Yukina,” Lisa called out and Yukina glanced up at her. “Please, I can’t take it”

Yukina paused, contemplating whether she should comply or tease Lisa a little bit more.

Lisa noticed this and she took Yukina’s hand and slid it under her short. Guiding it to let Yukina know just how wet Lisa was. “Yukina… Please! Ple- AH!” Her next word was lost as Yukina moved her finger, tracing Lisa’s entrance. Yukina dipped her hand a little and took it out to let Lisa see how sticky her fingers had become. “Lisa, look at how wet you are.” Yukina hovered her fingers above Lisa’s face. “I love it, I love you.”

“Yukina… You’ve changed, at first you were so shy about it but now you’re such a big tease! Sheez!” Yukina chuckled at this, and Lisa decided to give her a payback.

Lisa moved up and took Yukina’s wet finger in her mouth, she licked at the index finger up to the base, and then at her middle finger. Licking it so slowly and sensually while staring at the surprised Yukina with an intense gaze. Yukina visibly gulped.

Taking her hand out of Lisa’s mouth, she kissed Lisa’s stomach, just above the hem of her pants. She put her hands on the hem of Lisa’s shorts and slid it down. She leaned down and bit on the inside of Lisa’s thigh, Lisa squirmed.

Yukina kissed both sides, licking at it tantalizingly slow, inching towards Lisa’s burning crotch. “Yukiinaaa!” Lisa begged, she bucked her hips, trying to get something-- _anything_ to latch onto, but Yukina moved back so Lisa can’t find her. Lisa let out a whimper. A really cute one at that, and it was filled with need and want. Yukina decided to give her what she wants.

Yukina kissed Lisa’s wet spot through her underwear, licking it and prodding her tongue in. She then swiftly peeled Lisa’s underwear off her. Gazing at her prize, Yukina find herself mesmerized. No matter how many times she has seen Lisa all bare, she always found the sight breathtaking. Looking at Lisa’s teary eyes, Yukina kissed her clitoris and licked at Lisa’s entrance.

“Mhm! Yukina!!” Lisa almost forgot how to breathe. Yukina is doing God’s work on her body. Yukina’s tongue licked at her lower lips, going up and down, and occasionally grazing Lisa’s bud. Her hands goes up to play with Lisa’s breast. Kneading and squeezing, pinching and twisting the nipple. Yukina prodded her tongue in once more, though without the underwear this time. She prodded in, as deep as she could, and lapped at it, drawing patterns that’s making Lisa crazy. Yukina’s hands left Lisa’s breast and she inserted a finger inside, pumping in and out. Her mouth is now focused on Lisa’s clit, licking and sucking at it. Lisa could only pant and call out Yukina’s name like a mantra. Yukina inserted a second finger in, pumping in and out even faster and rougher than before. Lisa pulled at Yukina’s hair, scratching her scalp.

Yukina continued her work, she could feel Lisa’s close. She fastened her pace even more, pumping at Lisa’s wet and hot vagina. “I’m coming! _I’m coming_!” Lisa screamed before her body spasmed and bucked, arching her back. Her fluids flowed out right into Yukina’s mouth, which she gladly licked and lapped at.

It doesn’t take long for Lisa’s erratic breathing to calm down, and Yukina’s movement had been reduced to lazy strokes. Yukina came up and kissed Lisa. Lisa could taste herself on Yukina, how could she not? After the mindblowing orgasm she just had. She gotta change her sheet after this.

Lisa looked at Yukina with adoring eyes, and Yukina smiled at her. _How come she could be so lucky?_

"Yukina… Thank you. That was amazing. I love you.” Lisa then kissed Yukina again.

“Don’t mention it. I also love making you come. You make the cutest sound.”

“Don’t forget that you also do that! You’re even louder than me!”

“What? I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. Wanna prove it?”

Lisa didn’t wait for an answer before flipping their position.

Seeing the glint in Lisa’s eyes, Yukina knew that she would have trouble walking tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write Lisa topping someday, mark my words. She's more ruthless than Yukina, bet.
> 
> As always kudos and feedback always appreciated.
> 
> Find me on ig: @thedumbhomo twt: @homonizing


End file.
